Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In a display panel, such as a liquid, crystal panel or organic electroluminescence (EL) panel, display elements, such as liquid crystal or organic light-emitting elements, are provided between two glass substrates on which thin film devices are formed.
A conventional structure is now described with reference to FIG. 12 and FIG. 13. A display device 1 equipped with a display panel 2 is configured by disposing a base 7, which is metal case in which a display panel 2 is accommodated, or to which a display panel 2 is bonded, on the opposite side to a display surface, and covering the display surface side with a metal frame 3. A display device 1 in which the display panel 2 is a liquid crystal display panel is provided with a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit 5 which illuminates the liquid crystal display panel. Optical sheets which concentrate light are provided in the backlight unit 5. The backlight unit 5 also includes a substrate, a light source and a reflection sheet, etc. In order to maintain a certain space between the display panel 2 and the optical sheets, and also to hold the liquid crystal display panel itself, a panel holder 4 is arranged so as to cover the periphery and rear surface of the display panel 2. The panel holder 4 is commonly made of resin. The panel holder 4 has a panel supporting section 40 which supports the lower end section of the display panel 2. The display panel 2 is sandwiched between the frame 3 which is disposed on the front surface of the display panel 2, and the panel holder 4, via a front surface elastic body and a rear surface elastic body, such as cushions. The front surface elastic body and the rear surface elastic body are arranged on the four edges of the display panel 2. The front surface elastic body is configured by a lower edge rear surface elastic body 10, a left edge rear surface elastic body 15, a right edge rear surface elastic body 16 and an upper edge rear surface elastic body 17, and the like.
On the other hand, when a concentration of stress occurs in the display surface of the display panel 2, then the brightness uniformity and chromaticity uniformity, etc. of the screen declines locally. This is known as display non-uniformity. For example, in the case of a liquid crystal display panel, when concentration of stress occurs, the orientation of the liquid crystals is forcibly disturbed, the voltage application control does not function adequately, and therefore a display non-uniformity 9 such as that shown in FIG. 11 occurs.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-92716 discloses a structure which alleviates stress that is applied to the display panel by varying the physical properties of the material of the holding member, which holds the display panel, in a direction perpendicular to the display surface (thickness direction).